


Celebration

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Tim and Kon discuss the meaning of Valentine's Day on some happy day in the future.  Much sap ensues.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



Generally, Tim believed that Valentine's Day was a superficial holiday whose whole purpose was to bolster the post-Christmas commercial slump for retailers. But on the first Valentine's Day after Kon came back to him, Tim could barely contain his happiness, despite being forced to celebrate the holiday in a state that saw fourteen inches of snow fall the night before Tim's arrival.

Of course, between shoveling a path from the farmhouse to the barn for The Kents and dealing with the fresh pain of being dumped by Cassie, Kon was nowhere near as happy as Tim. Tim wondered if his happiness made him a disloyal friend, even as still had to fight the urge to smile at the living, breathing reversal of his greatest nightmare.

He didn't figure anyone outside of Kon would blame him, though. His best friend was back and treating him to several close-ups of his ass, covered in clingy, wet jeans molded to Kon's skin. It wasn't Dick's ass by any means, but it still held Tim's complete attention from the spot where he sat perched on the fence next to the mailbox while Kon shoveled and moaned.

"The day before Valentine's Day!" Kon scowled at a patch of ice obstructing his shoveling efforts before using his heat vision to break up the chunk, which he then beat savagely with his shovel. "I mean, I understand that the whole coming back to life thing freaked her out. I get that she couldn't deal. But the _day before_ Valentine's? Come on! She could have at least given me time to find someone else to _celebrate_ with."

"I had no idea you were so fond of Valentines' Day," Tim commented, still too caught up in the worship of the denim gods to inform Kon that the holiday was a ridiculous one fabricated almost entirely by the greeting card industry.

"I am fond of _celebrating_ the holiday," Kon corrected, turning briefly to leer at Tim before diligently continuing his snow-removal efforts. "My very first Valentine's Day? I didn't really even completely understand what the whole holiday was all about - "

"Millions of dollars in revenue for the greeting card industry, chocolate manufacturers, jewelers, and florists," Tim reminded helpfully.

"-And I still managed to celebrate it twice," Kon continued, ignoring Tim's speech. Then he stopped shoveling and turned to look at Tim again, his expression thoughtful. "Maybe four times, if blow jobs count. Do you think blow jobs count?"

"I. . . guess that depends on which one of you was doing the counting," Tim said diplomatically. Considering that his gaze had fixated on the way Kon's muscles flexed against his t-shirt as the Super-teen strained against his icy nemesis, Tim didn't tell his friend that he was a hopeless pervert. Glass houses were bad, after all. Still, "That was your idea of celebrating? Just. . . sex?"

"Hey, 'flowers wilt, chocolate is fattening' was always Tana's motto," Kon quoted.

"Sex is messy," Tim pointed out.

"So says The Virgin."

"Hey!"

Kon's resulting chuckle was cut off by several Robin-launched snow missiles hitting the back of his head. "Ow! I was merely stating the truth, Alvin. Also, OW! You can stop now!"

"You've been gone a long time," Tim reminded, forcing his voice to be purposely light. "A lot of things have changed."

Kon turned his whole body around then, shaking the snow out of his hair as he moved. "Oh? While I was dead Timmy got his cherry popped? Who's the lucky miracle worker? And. . hey, Tim, what's wrong?"

The shovel was abandoned immediately as Kon came to Tim's side. Despite himself, Tim had reacted to every painful word associated with Kon's passing the minute the dreaded 'd' word slipped from the Kon's mouth.

Kon's hands were warm, even through Tim's gloves, and Tim used that as an excuse to cling to them. "You just reminded me. . .that I missed you when you were gone." He wouldn't say dead. His mother was dead. His father was dead. Stephanie was dead.

Kon was _with him_ again.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. I won't go anywhere again. I promise. . . It was Ravager, wasn't it? I bet it was Ravager."

"I am not going to tell you the details of my sex life."

"Why not? You're here with me on the holiday devoted to love, so obviously whoever it was is ancient history. Besides, you know all about _my_ sex life."

Tim lifted his head, looked directly at Kon and smiled in the lazy, seductive way that he'd seen on Dick so many times. "Not _everything_."

Kon blinked for a minute, then smiled back, much more quickly, if equally seductively. "My, my. The mysterious miracle worker even taught you how to flirt."

"Maybe."

"Care to show me what else they taught you?"

Tim was rather proud of his ability to not hesitate at all in the face of Kon offering his greatest fantasy on a silver platter. Batman himself would have been proud of Tim's control, if Bruce had any reason at all to care about Tim's sex life. "I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Kent would appreciate overhearing our. . . celebrations, Kon."

"They aren’t coming out of the house anytime soon. And fun fact about barns? They're surprisingly warm."

"Yeah?"

"You bet, city boy. Gotta keep the cows comfy." Kon's mouth was inches away from Tim's own, and his breath close enough to return the feeling to Tim's near-frozen lips. "What do you say, Timmy? Be my Valentine?"

Tim ignored the cheesy manner the invitation was given, but didn't say no. He acquiesced, and the boys celebrated their first Valentine's Day in the Kent barn four times over - or eight, depending on which one was doing the counting.

Needless to say, by the time they both sat in the Kent kitchen drinking Mrs. Kent's hot cocoa, Tim had long since revised his negative beliefs on the holiday.


End file.
